ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Developer Q
hahaha at conclusion, isn't the brew a temp item, meaning you can't kill AV with it since he is not in that zone...... The brew, I is dissapoint Wolfshadow 02:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Remember, they said it had other effects, but from what they mentioned it IS kind of a disappointment. The only way I would drop 2 million cruor on that is after buying EVERYTHING ELSE and then having enough to buy it. Also, being able to take it out of Abyssea would be the only way for me to want to buy it. +999 to all attributes is insane, though... Raxiaz 05:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't want to worry right now whether this item is a "disappointment"... Instead I'm hoping that SE might add something to Abyssea that would warrant the use of such a potent item. If indeed it ends up just being a dump for excess Cruor, that would be disappointing. But it would be cool to have some insane "FFXI final boss" in Abyssea that requires even level 99 players to use this potion. 23:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) You can take it out of Abyssea, it's not listed as a Temp item. It's just rare/ex as far as I can tell. Moving on though; hurray for SE for telling us precisely what the different lights do, although BG was extremely close to coming to the exact same conclutions from what I've seen. --Teiei 06:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Its purchased under the temporary items category inside abyssea so its most likely abyssea only, I doubt SE would allow us to use it outside abyssea. --Xikeroth 16:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : That item is basically an instawin on any NM in any abyssea area. I wouldn't call it that much of a disappointment. However, it's not going to be "used to defeat absolute virtue" because it's a temporary item in abyssea. It can't leave the area... The temporary items dont have the TMP flag when the NPC is showing them to you. @instawin in any nm in abyssea... We're talking hard core farming cruor for at least a month or 2 before coming close to this item to use one time for a 3 minute effect on some boss that can be beaten without. Unless they come out with some alter ego of some abyssean AV or PW with drops that would make baby zombie jesus happy, I am still dissapoint. Wolfshadow 20:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It's likely not meant for Visions of Abyssea, but instead for future installments of Abyssea (Heroes or Scars). It IS likely an Abyssea-only item since it is temp, but the temp items carry from Tahrongi > La Theine > Konschtat...so likely it carries over to the future installments as well and will be used on some uber Boss there... True, but i wish they could have at least added something like an invinc/magic shield effect. If you're going to get hit for over 2x your hp on a certain tp move 300hp/mp regen isnt gunna save you. But this is all just skepticism in that they said there were other effects, so who knows, maybe people will sprout wings and move at 1000% movement speed and go thru walls and be able to instakill one mob, who knows. Looking forward to finding out, onward abyssea exp peopleses! Wolfshadow 22:13, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that the killing blow from elemental magic from Summoner Avatars (Shiva, Titan, etc) do not give Azure light. Is this a glitch? Because those are magic attacks. But if the summoner Elemental Spirits cast an elemental magic spell for the killing blow (Air spirit casting Tornado), you do get Azure Light. When Azure light is caped, it will increase the amount of time extensions that are dropped when the killing blow is black elemental magic (rdm,blm,sch,drk,blu,etc). subbing one of these jobs works too but does not do as much damage so it makes it more difficult. —Datukahotu 15:32, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Avatar "Elemental Magic" blood pacts aren't spells - they're job abilities. This can be confirmed by the fact that an avatar can still use them if they're silenced, but cannot if they're under the effect of amnesia. -- Orubicon 15:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats not totally true. If your avatar does get silence, he can not cast magic base Blood Pacts like WaterIV or Healing Ruby. Yes they are Job Abilities but they are also magic. It is if the Summoner gets silenced and avatar resist, then yes you can still cast magic base job Abilities. So considering that the avatar can be silenced and can't cast magic base BP's, then they should still be able to get Azure light in Abyssea, but they don't Datukahotu 17:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC)